


Um momento sob as estrelas

by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Series: 30 Temas da Chibi [5]
Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: F/M, and they were enemies, but not really, canon divergence because Etoile deserves better, protect the cinnamon roll, those dorks are so in love that I can't
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke
Summary: "[...] Etóile. Só hoje, só por um momento, eu quero te pedir algo. Só por um mero minuto, vamos fingir que não há Pars, nem Lustania, nem guerra. Que somos só nós dois sob o céu estrelado. [...]"(Ou, em que Arslan e Etóile tem um momento a sós sob as estrelas.)[Canon divergence | 30 temas #8: Estrelas]
Relationships: Arslan/Etoile (Heroic Legend of Arslan)
Series: 30 Temas da Chibi [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781254





	Um momento sob as estrelas

Aquela era uma noite de celebração. Música, barulho e bebida enchiam os pavilhões ocupados pelo exército do príncipe Arslan. Já havia se passado certo tempo desde o início das celebrações e devido ao álcool, aqueles que estavam ali não haviam notado a ausência do príncipe.

Do lado de fora, tudo estava silencioso. O vento frio soprava, bagunçando o cabelo do príncipe que caminhava rumo a figura solitária que se encontrava no pátio. Ele se aproximou e com um sorriso comentou:

— O que faz aqui, garoto da Lusitania?

— O que _você_ faz aqui, riquinho mimado? — Etóile retrucou, para logo sua expressão se suavizar e ela continua falando com um meio sorriso no rosto — Mas se quer saber, estou fugindo da festa. Não acho que aquele ambiente seja adequado para mim.

Arslan se sentou ao lado dela, com toda a atenção focada na conversa.

— Devo admitir que lá dentro está realmente barulhento.

— Você é o príncipe. Não vão sentir sua ausência e vir procurá-lo?

— Bem, quando deixei o salão todos estavam entretidos com o álcool. — Arslan comentou mudando para uma posição mais confortável — E tem momentos que eu prefiro estar em lugares mais quietos.

— Mas, porque justo aqui? Nesse momento, qualquer local que não sejam os pavilhões da festa vai estar calmo.

— Ah, você não sabe? Esse é o local de onde se pode ver melhor as estrelas. — Ele comentou, olhando para o céu — E achei que talvez você quisesse um pouco de companhia.

— Talvez... — Ela murmurou desviando o olhar.

— Etóile?

Se mantendo inexpressiva, ela apenas ignorou o chamado dele. Mas Arslan sabia bem o quão cabeça dura Etóile podia ser e continuou insistindo até obter uma resposta dela.

— Etóile? Qual o problema?

— Não acha... não acha que o fato de sermos inimigos e mesmo assim estarmos juntos nesse momento é errado?

— Mas nós dois não somos inimigos... — Ele começou antes de ser interrompido por ela.

— Mas nossos países são! — Etóile se levantou abruptamente — Eu sou um cavaleiro juramentado de Lusitania, enquanto você é o príncipe de Pars!

— Mas isso não impediu nossa amizade até agora, não foi? — Ele respondeu se acomodando para ter uma visão melhor do céu estrelado.

— Isso... Eu... — Se embaralhando com as palavras, Etóile virou o rosto para que Arslan não reparasse no quão vermelha ela estava — Não muda o fato que se alguém nos ver vai ser algo escandaloso!

— Etóile. — Arslan segurou o braço dela, incentivando-a a se sentar do lado dele — Só hoje, só por um momento, eu quero te pedir algo. Só por um mero minuto, vamos fingir que não há Pars, nem Lustania, nem guerra. Que somos só nós dois sob o céu estrelado.

As bochechas de Etóile queimavam coradas após ouvir o pedido do príncipe. Ela sentia as palpitações de seu coração acelerando e quando percebeu, chegou à conclusão que ela queria aceitar a proposta dele.

— Está bem... mas, só por um breve instante.

Um sorriso puro se abriu no rosto do príncipe enquanto uma Etóile corada se sentava ao lado dele. Os dois, sentados lado a lado no pátio vazio, logo começaram a observar as estrelas, compartilhando as diferentes histórias que conheciam sobre os pontos brilhantes no céu.

Quando os dois perceberam, eles estavam com as mãos entrelaçadas, exatamente como um casal faria para observar as estrelas. Arslan apenas ficou com um sorriso sem graça em seu rosto, enquanto Etóile só não ficou mais corada porque tal coisa não era possível.

— Acha... acha mesmo que podemos ter mais momentos como esse? Momentos em que não importa de onde somos, ou que a guerra não está aí? — Etóile questionou sem realmente olhar Arslan nos olhos.

— Não vejo porque não poderíamos. Afinal, pelo menos para mim, não importa que você seja de Lusitania, Etóile. Você é preciosa para mim.

— Não me venha falando dessa maneira! Assim fica até parecendo que... parecendo que... parecendo que você gosta de mim!

— E se eu realmente gostar de você? Qual o problema disso? — Ele perguntou sério.

— Eu já falei qual é o problema! Mesmo que fosse recíproco, não teria como nada concreto resultar disso!

— Se o problema é essa guerra, então eu vou acabar com ela. — Arslan falou determinado — Apenas, pare de mentir pra si mesma Etóile. Você não precisa ser forte o tempo todo.

— Eu não estou mentindo pra mim mesma! Só não sei o que fazer com... o que fazer com esses sentimentos. — Ela respondeu apertando sua roupa na altura do peito.

— Então você ao menos admite que os sentimentos estão aí. — Ele comentou suavemente — Mas tem medo de deixá-los agir e...

— O que você faria se seus sentimentos gritassem para que você fizesse algo que fosse terrível aos olhos da sua consciência?! — Ela o interrompeu levantando um pouco a voz, mas seu rosto transparecia o esforço que conversar sobre aquilo era para Etóile.

— Eu ouviria meus sentimentos. — E novamente aquela determinação de ferro transparecia na voz dele — Mesmo que isso me levasse a tomar decisões consideradas tolas pelos outros.

— Isso é bem a sua cara... — Ela comentou enquanto continuava a apertar a túnica.

Etóile rangeu os dentes e enquanto guerreava consigo mesma, seus sentimentos contra sua razão, ela finalmente tomou uma atitude.

O silêncio repentino dela incomodou o príncipe e ele já ia chamando por ela quando algo repentino aconteceu.

— Etói...

A última coisa que notou antes de ser completamente imerso no momento foram as mãos delicadas mas cheias das marcas de esforço que seguravam sua túnica e dos lábios macios se juntando aos dele, numa busca desesperada por algo que sua mente não conseguia processar durante aquele momento.

O momento foi breve, mas ele conseguia ver o quanto Etóile havia sido afetada por ele, a ponto da garota estar vermelha e quase entrando em pânico após perceber o que tinha feito.

— Eu... o que foi que eu fiz?! — Ela desviou o olhar enquanto ia entrando em pânico.

— Etóile, não desvie o olhar assim. — Ele a chamou suavemente — Vamos, olhe para mim, eu não estou bravo com você pelo o que aconteceu.

— Não... não está? — Ela foi se virando devagar, como se não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo.

— Não estou. — Ele se aproximou mais um pouco dela — Mas se isso te incomoda tanto...

E com um movimento delicado, os lábios dos dois se colaram novamente. Mas diferente do primeiro beijo, esse era menos desesperado e mais confiante, como se quisesse provar um ponto.

— Pronto. Agora estamos quites, se você quiser ver assim. — Ele comentou de maneira brincalhona.

— Você também... — Ela ficou meio desconcertada — Desde quando?

— Não tenho certeza, um dia eu simplesmente percebi que o sentimento estava lá. — Ele se mexeu meio sem graça — Mas se você realmente não quiser, eu não vou insistir. Seria errado forçar algo.

— Não é que eu não tenha gostado... —Ela começou meio recatada — Mas que fique bem claro que você não tem permissão para fazer isso em público ou se estivermos na presença de mais pessoas, entendeu?!

— Eu entendi sim. — Ele concordou com uma pequena risada — Se eu não seguir suas condições você vai me caçar como um herege, não é?

— Claro que vou! Nunca que Etóile, um nobre cavaleiro de Yadabolth, aceitaria ser beijado por um herege! — Ela deu uma piscada de canto para o príncipe e os dois caíram juntos na gargalhada.

— Desculpe. — Ele enxugou uma lágrima que caía — Nós dois somos realmente patéticos, não é?

— Você pode até ser. Eu sempre sou nobre, não importa a situação. — Ela respondeu enquanto os dois novamente entrelaçavam suas mãos.

E assim ficaram os dois, observando as estrelas e aproveitando a serenidade daquele momento que era somente deles.

E mais tarde, quando Gieve finalmente os encontrou adormecidos com as mãos ainda entrelaçadas, o menestrel não podia deixar um sorriso sincero transparecer em seu rosto. Se afastando sem fazer barulho, ele foi dizer aos outros que tudo estava bem, afinal, não havia mal nenhum em deixar que aqueles dois continuassem a curtir seu breve momento sob as estrelas.


End file.
